The Black Poison
by Elindrah
Summary: [SiriusBellatrix] Dois Black. Uma biblioteca. Um objetivo: o mesmo livro de Poções. O resultado: confusões e confissões à vista...
1. The First Dose

**Título:** The Black Poison  
**Autor:** Elindrah  
**Sinopse:** Dois Black. Uma biblioteca. Um objetivo: o mesmo livro de Poções. O resultado: confusões (e confissões) à vista...  
**Gênero:** Romance/Geral **  
Spoilers:** Do 5º livro, mas pouca coisa  
**Observações adicionais:** Época de Hogwarts, os dois estão no 6º ano. Fic escrita para o desafio da Denebola Black.

* * *

**The First Dose**

* * *

**a.mor: 1. **_Sentimento que predispõe alguém a desejar o bem de outrem. _**2. **_Sentimento de dedicação absoluta de um ser a outro, ou a uma coisa. _**3. **_Afeição, amizade, simpatia. _

Amor. Amor... Amor! Não, não podia ser! Simplesmente, não podia ser amor o que eu sentia por aquele infeliz. Ele era tão... irritante, imaturo, insuportável! E como se não bastasse, traiu o sangue de nossa família! Ele era um idiota, isso sim era o que ele era.

Levantei os olhos daquele livro de trouxas... Dicionário, se não me engano. Como eu o encontrara ali, acho que nunca saberei. Na certa, algum Sangue-ruim deve tê-lo esquecido ali, junto aos outros livros da biblioteca. Não me entendam mal, eu sempre odiei os trouxas, e ainda os odeio, mas o que posso fazer se não conseguia encontrar o que eu queria no dicionário dos bruxos? Obviamente, nunca ninguém precisará saber que um dia tive de usar de um artefato trouxa.

De repente, senti os pelinhos da minha nuca se eriçarem. Alerta vermelho. Lentamente, virei meus olhos para lá e para cá, para finalmente fazê-los cair na odiosa figura de Sirius Black conversando com Madame Pince em sua mesa, próxima a entrada da biblioteca.

Suspirei irritada. Oh, definitivamente, o universo conspirava contra mim naquele fim de noite! Primeiro, tive que vir às pressas a biblioteca após me lembrar de um maldito trabalho de poções do Professor Slughorn para ser entregue na manhã seguinte. Segundo, descobri que posso (vejam bem, "posso" deriva da palavra "possibilidade" que, segundo o dicionário que tinha em mãos, significa algo que ainda não é certo de acontecer) estar sentindo algo mais além de asco, ódio e desprezo pelo meu querido priminho traidor. E agora ele aparecia ali, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo Sirius Black perder a sua noite de quinta-feira na biblioteca!

Abaixei meus olhos para as páginas amareladas, embora estes permanecessem imóveis e eu fosse incapaz de focalizar algo nem mesmo há um palmo do meu nariz. Agucei os ouvidos tentando ouvir seus passos, mas ele continuava a conversar em voz baixa com Madame Pince.

Apoiei a cabeça em uma das minhas mãos, deixando meu rosto virado estrategicamente na direção contrária de onde _ele_ estava. Talvez, eu tivesse chance de passar despercebida...

Quase pulei da cadeira quando comecei a ouvir a madeira ranger denunciando passos que vinham em minha direção. _Eu tinha que passar despercebida, eu tinha que passar despercebida, eu tinha que passar despercebida..._

– Olá, priminha! Como vai a vida? O que faz na biblioteca, cumprindo alguma detenção? Os Black não vão gostar de saber disso...

Rolei os olhos antes de fechá-los, enquanto virava meu rosto na direção da odiosa voz, que por incrível que pareça, só de se fazer ouvir, já me deixava a beira de um ataque de nervos. Contei até dez, embora a minha vontade era de contar até mil, ao mesmo tempo em que abria os olhos, captando o sorriso de lado que tanto me enervava.

– Eu estou muito bem, priminho, embora eu acredite piamente que isso não lhe diz respeito. E o que eu faço aqui, definitivamente, também não lhe diz respeito.

– Delicada como a branca neve que cai nos jardins de Hogwarts no inverno... – Rebateu em um tom sonhador, repleto de sarcasmo – Eu poderia desperdiçar horas mantendo nossa agradável conversa, mas, infelizmente, estou muito ocupado no momento, priminha. Até breve.

O observei andar em direção as prateleiras abarrotadas de livros, lembrando, subitamente, que eu também _deveria_ estar ocupada. Fechei o livro grosso com um forte estrondo, empurrei a cadeira a qual estava sentada para trás, e me levantei em direção a seção de Estudo dos Trouxas. Olhei bem para os lados, certificando-me de que ninguém estava ali para ver o deslize de Bellatrix Black. Repus o livro em seu devido lugar e, em seguida, passei a caminhar pelas prateleiras tentando localizar a seção de Poções.

Virei a esquerda, e quase me arrependi de ter feito isso ao me deparar com costas largas e cabelos extremamente negros, caindo um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Olhei em todas as direções para ter a certeza de que não havia ninguém ali rindo da minha cara, após ter me pregado aquela maldita peça. Mas, não, não havia ninguém. _Respira, Bellatrix, pensa que é pelo bem da sua nota em Poções..._

Adentrei mais entre as duas prateleiras que, segundo diziam as plaquinhas embaixo dos livros, guardavam livros de poções. Passei os olhos por elas, ansiando encontrar um volume que dizia: _"_Guia para poções avançadas, vol. I", o que, para ser sincera, não estava tendo muito sucesso. Levantei a cabeça e estreitei os olhos, a fim de procurar nas prateleiras mais altas, para quase em seguida, arregalá-los de satisfação ao me deparar com o livro que eu tanto precisava.

Ainda mantinha contato visual com o exemplar e estava prestes a ir buscar a escada ao final do corredor, quando duas mãos grandes e fortes tiraram o livro de onde ele estava, forçando-me a seguir seu trajeto para mantê-lo em meu campo visual. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver um entediado Sirius Black folhear displicentemente o livro que EU estava procurando e que EU precisava. Então, como um estalo, percebi que já havia obtido a resposta para o porquê de sua presença na biblioteca àquela hora da noite: na certa, a anta tinha se esquecido do trabalho de Poções. Ignorem o fato de eu ter feito a mesma coisa.

Fiquei imóvel por alguns instantes, a idéia de estar sendo observada por algum pregador de peças voltando a martelar com ainda mais força na minha cabeça, quando tive um pensamento tranqüilizador: _uma biblioteca tão grande quanto essa, obviamente, terá mais exemplares deste livro. É só eu falar com a Madame Pince, que ela me indicará outro. _Andei entre as muitas prateleiras até localizar a mesa da bibliotecária... vazia. Senti meus ombros caírem de desapontamento. Eu nunca conseguiria achar outro livro daquele sozinha, a biblioteca era enorme! E, além disso, eu não estava nem um pouco disposta a ir procurar outro naquelas prateleiras que cheiravam a mofo.

Com um suspiro derrotado, cheguei a conclusão de que, provavelmente, como Madame Pince passava os seus dias e noites na biblioteca, quando precisava sair, devia demorar muito tempo para voltar. Tempo este que eu não podia esperar. Praguejando baixinho, voltei a seção de Poções, pensando em algo rápido, indolor e eficaz para ter o livro de volta.

Encontrei Sirius na mesma posição: em pé perante a prateleira, ainda folheando o livro com ar entediado e displicente, parando aqui e ali para ler alguma informação interessante que saltava aos olhos.

Pus o meu melhor sorriso sedutor nos lábios e caminhei em sua direção de forma casual, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo dois Black se encontrarem em uma biblioteca. Parei a uma distância segura e me encostei à prateleira a qual ele estava de frente. Fiquei observando-o, esperando-o virar os olhos cinzentos para mim, ou pelo menos dizer alguma coisa.

Sirius me olhou de lado, como para se certificar de que eu não estava planejando nada contra ele, voltando a fitar rapidamente as folhas estampadas com receitas e mais receitas de poções. Não demorou muito até ele se pronunciar:

– Que é que está olhando? Perdeu alguma coisa? – Perguntou num tom sarcástico (tão típico dele) ainda com o olhar fixo em uma poção que ensinava a como tirar pulgas de cachorros e animais domésticos. Só mesmo aquela anta para perder tempo com coisas tão inúteis...

Eu não esperava uma abordagem muito simpática, mas, definitivamente, aquele tom sarcástico, misturado com toda aquela arrogância e segurança inabalável estampados no sorriso de lado, me fizeram quase perder as estribeiras:

– Aham, perdi a paciência! – Respondi irritada, desfazendo a pose "sexy" e colocando as duas mãos na cintura.

– Não me diga! E você algum dia já a teve? – Ele parecia estar se divertindo muito, enquanto me enchia o saco. Maldito Black!

– Sim, priminho, ou como você acha que eu nunca lhe lancei um Avada Kedavra até hoje?

– Sei lá... Falta de competência, talvez... – Disse, finalmente desistindo de ler a poção para pulgas e folheando mais algumas páginas, parando em outra receita de poção digna de aplausos: como limpar todo o álcool do sangue. Irresponsável!

– Pois um dia, eu lhe mostrarei toda a minha competência e o farei morder nessa sua língua imunda, mas, infelizmente, hoje não é o dia para isso. A propósito, você pegou este livro para fazer o dever de poções?

– Livro? Este aqui? – Pela primeira vez durante a nossa conversa, ele se dignava a olhar pra mim. Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas, demonstrando dúvida, mas eu sabia que aquelas perguntas idiotas tinham um único objetivo: me irritar.

– Não. Esse que está em cima da sua cabeça. – Dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

– Ah, sim. – Ele rolou os olhos para cima, de certo procurando por seu "livro", para depois voltar a fitar as páginas finas - Foi sim.

– Então, acho que temos um probleminha, pois eu também preciso dele, e ao que parece não há outros exemplares disponíveis...

Ele olhou ao redor, demonstrando interesse, embora eu soubesse exatamente que aquilo tudo não passava de encenação.

– Nossa, é mesmo. – Concluiu - Que chato, né? – Alguém ainda tem dúvidas da encenação?

– É, realmente, muito chato. – Rolei os olhos, começando a achar que, se eu não tomasse a iniciativa, não iríamos sair daquela conversa improdutiva. – Por isso, eu queria lhe propor um acordo: você me deixa usar o livro agora, pois Poções é a minha primeira aula de amanhã, enquanto a sua será só à tarde, ou seja, você terá mais tempo do que eu para fazer o trabalho.

Sirius folheou mais algumas páginas, parecendo considerar a proposta. Por fim, decidiu:

– Hmm... Não.

Fechei os olhos com força, controlando-me para não lançar um feitiço não-verbal naquele infeliz. Se tinha uma coisa que me deixava mais irritada do que ter que depender dos outros, era o meu primo Black tentando me tirar do sério. E como as duas coisas aconteciam naquele momento, nem queiram saber as idéias que me passavam pela mente. Sentia que até poderia escrever um livro: _"Como matar Sirius Black em 10 lições"._

– Querido priminho – Retomei o tom calmo, claramente dissimulado, acompanhado de um sorriso tão verdadeiro quanto as minhas palavras – Olha, eu sei que nós tivemos alguns desentendimentos no passado... – quase desisti da diplomacia quando eu o ouvi soltar um sonoro "humpf!"... – Mas, tente me encarar como uma aluna que precisa ter o trabalho de poções pronto para entregar na primeira aula, para a boa sobrevivência de suas boas... – mais um "humpf!" – notas. – nem sei como consegui terminar a frase sem cometer um assassinato...

– Bom, se quer tanto o livro... – Sirius o fechou com um estrondo, para continuar a falar com uma voz que emanava desafio – Por que não vem pegá-lo?

Eu quase quis ter uma catapora quando eu o vi erguer o livro para cima. Eu não era assim tão baixinha, muito pelo contrário, era uma das maiores alunas da Sonserina (bem, isso em todos os termos, embora eu esteja me referindo à altura), mas era covardia e até ridículo comparar a minha altura com a de Sirius. Fechei os olhos para tentar me acalmar pela enésima vez naquela noite, e murmurei entredentes:

– Eu. Não. Acredito. Que. Você. Está. Fazendo. Isso.

Tive a impressão de ouvi-lo se afastar e abri meus olhos para comprovar o inevitável: ostentando uma expressão repleta de sarcasmo e divertimento, Sirius Black já estava no final da seção, e, enquanto agitava o livro vivamente, disse:

– Venha me pegar, priminha! – E saiu em disparada pelas prateleiras abarrotadas de livros.

Segurando um impulso de segui-lo, tateei minhas vestes a procura da minha varinha, apenas para constatar que eu a havia esquecido no meu dormitório. É, quando eu sai de lá após o jantar, nunca imaginei que teria um encontro tão agradável com meu primo Black. Mas, tudo bem, vendo pelo lado positivo, a partir daquele dia, eu nunca mais sairia sem varinha.

Meu cérebro funcionava a todo vapor, tentando achar algum outro modo de recuperar o livro, mas era impossível. Bufando, percebi que teria de entrar no mesmo joguinho imaturo do meu primo. Sem perder mais tempo, sai da seção de Poções, seguindo os rangidos da madeira do assoalho, que agora não conseguia mais distinguir se eram produzidos pelos meus passos ou pelos dele.

Parei entre algumas prateleiras, cujos corredores formados por elas faziam uma espécie de cruzamento, onde eu me encontrava, exatamente, no centro. Fiquei em silêncio para ouvir rangidos de madeiras que não vieram. Será que ele havia saído da biblioteca? Dei mais alguns passos incertos até o final daquele corredor entre as duas fileiras de prateleiras, encontrando uma espécie de "beco sem saída" a minha frente. Agora só havia dois caminhos a seguir: esquerda ou direita. Olhei para a esquerda. Vazio. Olhei para a direita. Bingo. Lá estava o maldito Black no fim do corredor da direita, encostado naquela maldita prateleira, segurando o maldito livro que eu tanto precisava, e dando aquele maldito sorrisinho de lado.

– Buu! – Disse ele, alargando ainda mais o sorriso cínico.

Decidida a acabar com aquela história de uma vez por todas, caminhei a passos largos até ele, observando-o erguer o livro mais uma vez para o alto. Parei novamente a uma distancia razoável, cruzei os braços e murmurei com toda a paciência que ainda me restava:

– Me. Dê. O. Livro. Agora.

– Já disse para você vir pegá-lo. Que coisa! Não pensei que você tivesse problemas auditivos.

Sentindo toda a paciência e sanidade esvaindo-se de mim, avancei sobre ele como um cachorro avança sobre um ladrão que invade a casa dos donos: sabia que não tinha chance, mas tinha que manter meu orgulho. Ele deu alguns passos para trás com o impacto de nossos corpos, batendo na prateleira, e fazendo alguns livros balançarem em seus respectivos lugares.

Estava nas pontas dos pés e com o braço totalmente esticado, mas toda vez que eu estava perto de conseguir algum sucesso, ele erguia o livro ainda mais alto, fazendo-me chegar ao ponto de apoiar em seus ombros.

E então tudo aconteceu. Rápido demais e irreal demais para que eu me desse conta. Em um piscar de olhos, estava prensada entre a prateleira e o corpo grande e robusto dele. Levantei meu olhar, tentando me localizar no meio daquela bagunça, quando encontrei dois enormes olhos cinzentos fitando-me com a perfeita expressão de um caçador que consegue prender sua caça. O sorriso ainda estava lá, mas se desfazia aos poucos, talvez por ter finalmente percebido a distância (ou a falta dela) entre nós.

Enquanto isso, podia sentir o ritmo da minha respiração aumentar assim como meus batimentos cardíacos. Oh, céus! O homem que eu possivelmente (estão lembrados do significado da palavra "Possível", não é?) estava gostando, ali, na minha frente, e nós dois em uma biblioteca deserta. Isso não ia prestar...

Um barulho de algo caindo no assoalho de madeira chamou minha atenção, embora eu soubesse, e quase pudesse ver na minha mente, o livro, causador de tanta discórdia, jazendo no chão, inerte e abandonado. Seria uma boa hora para tentar atacar e pegá-lo, se eu não estivesse tão hipnotizada por dois orbes cinzentos que me olhavam num misto de curiosidade e desejo. Baixei meus olhos para os lábios entreabertos que deixavam escapar a leve, porém, ofegante, respiração, tomada por um desejo sem igual de beijá-los. Mas, neste quesito, tinha que admitir que Black era tão rápido quanto eu...

Mais uma vez, tudo aconteceu rápido e quando eu finalmente voltei a mim, ele estava me beijando. E por um bom tempo, apenas ele, pois eu estava chocada demais com a ousadia e a quentura daqueles lábios sobre os meus para corresponder à altura. Era como se todas as minhas forças tivessem sumido dos músculos da face.

Senti suas mãos em minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto e decidi que já estava na hora de agir, pois Bellatrix Black não é dessas menininhas que ficam com as pernas bambas, coradas e com calafrios na espinha quando é beijada. Não, definitivamente, não. Bellatrix é daquelas garotas que agem, e retribuem na mesma intensidade. Ok, ele havia me surpreendido, mas agora era a minha vez. Fazer o que se o sangue vingativo dos Black corriam (agora com uma velocidade espantosa) pelas minhas veias?

Passei a movimentar meus lábios sobre os dele, enquanto minhas mãos se cruzavam atrás de sua nunca, puxando-o para mais perto. Em um segundo, o beijo havia se aprofundado e nossas línguas tocavam-se com avidez, brigando pelo espaço em nossas bocas. Fiz uma de minhas mãos descer lentamente pela suas costas, ainda sobre a sua camisa, para depois senti-lo arrepiar-se quando essa mesma mão voltou para cima, pelo mesmo caminho. Sorri entre o beijo. Era bom estar no controle e ainda mais de alguém como ele. Sirius tinha algo de diferente, algo de viciante. _O veneno Black._

Subitamente, senti Sirius largar meus lábios para depois fazê-los encontrar a pele sensível do meu pescoço. Deixei a cabeça cair para trás, reconhecendo o porquê que tantas garotas de Hogwarts viviam correndo atrás de Sirius Black... Era, simplesmente, maravilhoso. Não demorou muito tempo, e novamente, nossos lábios se encontraram.

Não sei com exatidão quanto tempo ficamos ali. Só voltei a mim quando Sirius se desviou do beijo, olhando-me com um brilho de preocupação nos olhos cinzentos. Agucei os sentidos para tentar descobrir o que o estava deixando tão apreensivo, quando ouvi passos pesados, que faziam a madeira ranger de forma ainda mais alta. E, segundo tais rangidos, os passos vinham em nossa direção...

Nos separamos e, em uma fração de segundo depois, as formas arredondadas de Madame Pince despontavam no corredor com uma expressão de pura repreensão. Tudo bem que ela passava bom tempo na biblioteca, mas achar que ela não soubesse exatamente o que dois jovens faziam em um canto escuro como aquele, ofegantes e com os lábios inchados e vermelhos era subestimar sua inteligência.

E este foi o nosso erro naquela noite...

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **_Bem, aí está o primeiro capítulo! Na verdade, essa fic é bem importante para mim, pois é a primeira escrita sobre Harry Potter e a primeira escrita especialmente para um desafio. Hehehe, nunca pensei que escreveria algo com a Bellatrix, mas sabem que eu comeceiaté a sentir uma certa afeição por ela depois da fic, rsrs? _

_Bem, até o próximo capítulo!_


	2. The Second Dose

**Título:** The Black Poison  
**Autor:** Elindrah  
**Sinopse:** Dois Black. Uma biblioteca. Um objetivo: o mesmo livro de Poções. O resultado: confusões (e confissões) à vista...  
**Gênero:** Romance/Geral  
**Spoilers:** Do 5º livro, mas pouca coisa, só nas entrelinhas mesmo...  
**Observações adicionais:** Época de Hogwarts, os dois estão no 6º ano. 1º lugar no desafio Sirius/Bellatrix da Denebola Black.**

* * *

**

The Second Dose

* * *

Oh, que legal! Realmente, tudo o que eu estava precisando para animar os meus dias era pegar uma detenção. Sabe, fazia algum tempo que eu não pegava uma, já estava com saudades de limpar a sala dos troféus... Humpf! E como se não bastasse gastar o meu fim de semana inteiro enfornado naquela maldita sala, ainda teria a agradável companhia da minha prima Bellatrix. Duvido que o inferno consiga ser pior que isso...

Porém, todas as vezes que eu pensava na minha má sorte e em quão insuportável era a minha prima, uma voz tímida, mas indiscreta o suficiente para se fazer erguer, me dizia que ontem à noite, quando eu a beijei na biblioteca, ela não me parecia tão insuportável assim...

E todas as vezes que eu ouvia essa voz, meus pensamentos rumavam para aquela fatídica noite. Não, não me peçam explicações ou motivos que me levaram a agir daquela maneira, pois até o presente momento, nem eu mesmo entendi essa história ainda. Analisando a situação agora, me parece ser uma extrema loucura o que fizemos, mas, lá, no momento em que os meus olhos pousaram sobre ela, a expressão dura que a fazia parecer ainda mais sexy e perigosa, o andar rápido e o olhar faiscando de ódio, beijá-la pareceu ser algo tão certo quanto beber água quando se está com sede.

E ela ainda não dera sinais de arrependimento.

Ok, eu não a vi depois disso. Quero dizer, eu a vi algumas vezes, durante as aulas e no Salão Principal, mas não nos dirigimos a palavra depois do que ocorreu e, talvez, fosse melhor que as coisas acontecessem assim. Não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se a história do beijo chegasse aos ouvidos dos patriarcas da família Black. Suspirei irritado enquanto caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, lembrando-me da rápida e desagradável conversa que tive com meu irmão nessa manhã:

_Andava calmamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts junto a Tiago, Lupin e Pedro, rumo ao Salão Principal, quando senti uma mão fincar em meu ombro direito. Virei-me na mesma hora e os cabelos impecavelmente bem cortados e arrumados, o ar esnobe e o uniforme engomadinho da Sonserina não me deixavam dúvidas: era meu querido irmão que aparecera para me dar um "oi"._

– _Preciso conversar com você agora, Sirius._

_Os marotos pararam ao meu lado ao ver a cena e Tiago precipitou-se a minha frente, pronto para dizer poucas e boas a Régulo, quando eu coloquei a mão em seu ombro. Ele, claramente, não esperava ser interrompido e me olhou com ar interrogativo._

– _Está tudo bem. Vão indo vocês na frente, eu prometo que não vou demorar. _

_Resignado, Tiago virou-se retomando o caminho para o Salão Principal, assim como Lupin e Pedro. Os observei sumir de vista, até que a voz de Régulo se fez ouvir:_

– _Já acabou o teatrinho? Podemos conversar agora?_

– _Olha o jeito que você fala dos meus amigos, moleque. – Virei para ele, não me preocupando em esconder que estava extremamente descontente em vê-lo. – Que diabos você quer? _

_Régulo olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que o corredor estava relativamente vazio, uma vez que quase todos os estudantes já deveriam estar sentados em suas respectivas mesas para desfrutar do café da manhã – lugar onde eu também deveria estar, não fosse meu irmão. _

– _Eu ouvi uma conversa, no mínimo suspeita, e vim lhe perguntar se é verdade... – começou em um tom excessivamente baixo, que me fez – argh!- chegar mais perto dele para poder ouvir com clareza. – O que aconteceu entre você e Bellatrix na biblioteca, ontem à noite?_

_Tentei me manter impassível perante a pergunta, mas creio ter falhado miseravelmente. Arregalei os olhos, fitando-o com assombro. Como é que aquele projeto de gente descobrira aquilo?_

– _Bem, vejo que é verdade, então. E antes que você me pergunte como descobri, estava conversando com o Professor Slughorn quando Madame Pince apareceu nas masmorras, chamou-o até a porta e disse-lhe rapidamente o que havia ocorrido. Eles conversaram em tom confidencial, mas mesmo assim, o principal da conversa eu consegui ouvir..._

– _Oh, que chato para você ter ouvido a conversa, não é? E é sim, eu a beijei, algum problema? – perguntei enquanto retomava a minha típica postura: braços cruzados, o peso do corpo apoiado em uma das pernas e o infame sorrisinho de lado._

– _Algum problema? Todos os problemas do mundo, Sirius Black! O que você quer? Levá-la para o mau caminho? Torná-la uma imunda traidora do nosso sangue, assim como você? Olha, eu não me importo se você preferiu a casa daqueles amantes dos trouxas dos Potter ao invés da nossa, – Disse com uma ponta de ciúme que não me passou despercebida. Meu irmão era tão previsível... – Mas, eu não vou permitir que você faça isso com mais ninguém da minha família! Portanto, afaste-se de Bellatrix!_

_Eu não sei o que ele esperava que eu fizesse, mas tudo o que conseguiu arrancar de mim foi uma gargalhada extremamente debochada. Era incrível a capacidade que o meu irmão tinha de agir exatamente igual aos meus pais, ele não passava de um fantoche nas mãos deles. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes ouvi aquele mesmo discurso – com algumas modificações, obviamente – enquanto morava em Grimmauld Place, 12. Por hora, estava livre dos meus pais, mas pelo jeito, não conseguiria me livrar do pateta do meu irmão tão facilmente._

_Respirando com uma certa dificuldade, enquanto tentava retomar o fôlego perdido por conta da gargalhada, rebati àquelas palavras ridículas:_

– _Você fala como se Bellatrix fosse uma pobre menininha indefesa e ingênua... Acorda Régulo! Isso não teria acontecido se ela não quisesse! Eu, pelo menos, não me lembro de tê-la forçado..._

– _Não importa! Bella tem um futuro brilhante a esperando fora de Hogwarts, e eu não vou deixar que você estrague isso! Não vou permitir que leve o nome da família Black pra lama em que você se afundou! _

_Régulo estava muito vermelho, e elevava o tom de voz a cada palavra dita. De repente, como se tivesse percebido que havia perdido a "classe", respirou fundo, retomando o discurso imbecil em um tom baixo e rouco, como se quisesse parecer extremamente ameaçador aos meus olhos. Mordi os lábios segurando o riso da sua tentativa de me meter medo._

– _Eu ainda não disse nada para o papai e para mamãe, mas se essa situação continuar, serei obrigado a dizer o que eu sei, e aí, Sirius... você estará em maus lençóis... _

– _Você já parou a Bellatrix para ameaçá-la também, ou só eu que vou levar culpa no cartório?_

– _Não, eu não falei com ela, não julguei necessário. _

– _Hmm, claro, até porque o Sirius sempre é culpado de todas as desgraças que acontecem com os Black. Vá tranqüilo, irmãozinho, eu prefiro virar celibatário a ter que me relacionar com alguém daquela família._

_Lançando-lhe um último olhar de desprezo, deixei-o sozinho no corredor. Moleque imbecil dos diabos!_

Inexplicavelmente, passei boa parte do dia pensando nessa conversa, se é que meia dúzia de insultos e discursos ridículos poderiam ser chamados assim. Que besteira, imaginar que eu gostaria de ter algo sério com Bellatrix... Só o meu irmão cabeça-de-abóbora para pensar em um absurdo descabido desses.

Virei a direita deparando-me com um corredor adornado de quadros, e algumas fotos de turmas passadas acenavam felizes para mim. Fixei meu olhar na penúltima porta de tal corredor. A Sala dos Troféus.

Encontrei-a com a porta entreaberta e, assim que entrei, deparei-me com Filch, Madame Nor-r-ra, e Bellatrix. Ao que tudo indicava, estavam apenas me esperando. Devo me sentir honrado?

– Até que enfim você chegou, moleque. Pensei que teria que ir até a Torre da Grifinória para ir buscá-lo. – Comentou Filch, enquanto pegava a bola de pêlos no colo, com seu bom humor habitual.

Pensei em responder com alguma ácida ironia, mas me calei ao ver o olhar repreendedor de Bella sobre mim. Se eu estivesse com Tiago, certamente eu o faria, aumentaria nossos dias de detenção e nos divertiríamos às costas do inspetor, comentando sobre suas carrancas horríveis. Mas, ali naquele momento, não me senti muito à vontade para fazer isso. Aumentar meus dias de detenção junto com a minha prima? Hum... Obrigado.

– Imagino que já saibam o que fazer – Disse uma última vez, após ter alcançado a porta – Daqui há três horas eu venho buscá-los. Bom divertimento. – O "bom homem" ainda nos lançou um olhar de ironia, antes de fechar a porta com um estrondo.

Dois herdeiros da mui antiga e nobre "poujours tour" Família Black presos em uma sala com um número infinito de troféus para limpar e polir. Definitivamente, a vida é uma piada e daquelas bem idiotas, que você simplesmente não sabe se é melhor rir ou chorar.

Não sei vocês, mas eu prefiro rir.

Corri os olhos ao meu redor, tentando achar panos e produtos de limpeza apropriados para começar o serviço ao modo trouxa. Não, não podíamos usar varinhas. Tínhamos que deixá-las com o diretor de nossas casas antes de ir cumprir qualquer detenção. Encontrei-os sobre uma cômoda. Abri um dos frascos e despejei o líquido verde sobre um pano branco, que até o final daquelas três horas já estaria marrom, e me dirigi a uma pequena escada, disposto a limpar os troféus de cima. Já que estávamos ali, então, que terminássemos rápido.

Foi com irritação que constatei que Bellatrix continuava imóvel no mesmo lugar, de certo apenas observando as estantes e mais estantes cheias de troféus de tamanhos variados. Desde o momento em que entrei ali, ainda não tínhamos nos dirigido a palavra e, se dependesse de mim, as coisas continuariam assim. Mas, eu simplesmente não podia ignorar o fato de que eu estava ali, me matando para limpar um modesto troféu de seis andares, enquanto ela estava à toa.

– Se eu fosse você, começava logo. Deixa para apreciar os troféus enquanto você os estiver limpando...

Com o canto do olho a observei virando-se para mim, a expressão num misto de surpresa e raiva. Foi quando eu parei para pensar que, talvez, Bellatrix nunca tivesse cumprido uma detenção ali. Deveria estar perdida, a pobrezinha... ainda mais quando se exigia usar de artefatos trouxas. Segurei uma risada, enquanto me lembrava que da primeira vez que eu tivera aquela tarefa, fiquei um tanto quanto perdido também. Droga.

– Você não sabe o que fazer com aquilo ali, sabe? – Perguntei, indicando a cômoda com os produtos de limpeza.

Ela correu seu olhar para lá e pareceu ligeiramente em dúvida, antes de responder com toda a superioridade que a situação permitia:

– Não. Mas, se uma anta como você sabe, não deve ser assim tão difícil.

Dei-lhe um sorriso enviesado antes de dar-lhe as costas e continuar a polir a taça de Quadribol do ano de 1917.

– Realmente, não é nada difícil para antas e é por isso mesmo que eu acho que você deveria tentar... – Pausa para a ironia fazer efeito. Retomada para o "gran finale" -... ao invés de ficar olhando com cara de deslumbrada para todas essas estantes.

Não arrisquei a me virar, mas mesmo assim, podia apostar dez galeões que a minha prima devia estar com uma cara nada amigável.

Enquanto recolocava a taça de Quadribol em seu lugar, já devidamente limpa, ouvi os passos nervosos e determinados de Bellatrix em direção ao canto onde a cômoda com os produtos de limpeza estava. Já limpava o meu quarto troféu quando ela deu sinal de vida novamente:

– Frasco filho de uma hipogrifa! – Sua voz não passava de um resmungo – Ai de você se eu estivesse com a minha varinha... – Mais alguns murmúrios indistinguíveis – Ah! Desisto de você!

– Falando sozinha ou com os frascos? Se bem que, em qualquer uma das situações, seu estado inspira alguns cuidados, sabe Belloca? – provoquei-a displicentemente, ao mesmo tempo em que me virava para vê-la protagonizando a cena ridícula de não conseguir abrir um mero frasco. Quem diria, Bellatrix Black apanhando de um objeto trouxa... Se eu contasse essa lá em casa, passaria por mentiroso.

– Ora seu... – Parecia que todo o sangue de seu corpo concentrava-se no rosto, pois ela estava extremamente vermelha. Eu podia jurar que vi fumacinha saindo pelas suas narinas –... Ah! CALE A MALDITA BOCA, BLACK!

– Sabe, Bellinha – Recoloquei o troféu no lugar e desci a escada – Se você não fosse tão malcriada eu poderia até te ajudar, sabia?

– EU NÃO PEDI A SUA AJUDA!

– Então, como eu ia dizendo, não pediu porque é extremamente orgulhosa! – Parei apenas esperando um novo grito, ou algo do tipo, que, por algum motivo inexplicável, não veio – Sabe, Bella, acho melhor você começar a limpar esses troféus logo, assim acabamos o serviço mais cedo e com um pouco de sorte, saímos nós dois vivos daqui. Não lhe parece bom?

Bellatrix bufou ruidosamente. Ela não disse nada, mas, obviamente, eu estava certo como sempre, e não restava nada a ela, a não ser, bufar como um trasgo nervoso.

– A propósito, – Continuei – Me parece que você estava com algumas dificuldades em abrir os frascos, não é? – Aproximei-me da cômoda e de Bella, mas sempre mantendo uma distância segura.

Ela suspirou alto antes de dizer num sussurro quase inaudível:

– É.

Por alguns segundos fiquei sem ação por ela concordar tão facilmente. Bellatrix admitindo que não conseguia fazer alguma coisa? Choveria caldeirões furados nos próximos dias...

– Bem, então... Ahn, como você estava tentando abri-los?

– Eu puxei a tampa. – O tom foi um pouco mais alto, mas ainda assim, surpreendente para os _"Padrões Bellatrix"._

– Hmm, então é por isso que você não estava conseguindo. Tem que rosqueá-las. – Peguei um dos fracos sobre a cômoda e mostrei a ela – Assim.

– Ah, certo. Pode voltar a polir seus troféus e... obrigada. – Sua voz ao pronunciar a última palavra não passava de um sussurro, e eu tentei buscar na memória (depois de sorrir desconcertado) alguma outra ocasião em que ela me falara palavras educadas e em um tom tão suave quanto aquele.

– Ah, não foi nada... – Passei a mão pelos cabelos que insistiam em cair nos meus olhos. É, eu tinha essa espécie de "tique" quando ficava... bem, envergonhado. E ao que parece, tal gesto não passou despercebido a ela, que esboçou um sorriso antes de se virar para a cômoda e retomar sua tarefa, agora com mais sucesso do que anteriormente.

Mas, eu nem bem acabara de subir o último degrau da escada, ouvi Bellatrix tendo um acesso de... espirros?

Virei-me ainda em cima da escada para a sua direção. Era um espirro após o outro. Assustador.

– Bella, o que aconteceu?

– ATCHIM! Não sei, eu... ATCHIM! Abri o frasco, e... ATCHIM! De repente... ATCHIM! Começou a me dar... ATCHIM! Uma vontad... ATCHIM! Vontade de... ATCHIM! ATCHIM!

– Er... Tá, tudo bem, acho que já entendi o que aconteceu – Desci novamente as escadas o mais rápido que conseguia para tentar... Hum... ampará-la.

Bella espirrava cada vez mais, enquanto eu pegava o frasco recém-aberto e levava ao nariz para saber de qual fragrância se tratava. Eucalipto. Foi então que me lembrei de uma remota aula de Poções no segundo ano, quando trabalhávamos com essência de eucalipto, e Bellatrix teve um acesso de espirros similar. Em alguns segundos ela estava toda inchada, vermelha e respirava com uma certa dificuldade. O negócio foi tão feio que ela teve que ficar três dias na Ala Hospitalar até suas vias respiratórias voltarem ao normal...

A imagem de uma Bellatrix inchada, vermelha e ofegante invadiu minha mente, e eu decidi que, mesmo não morrendo de amores por ela, tinha que fazer algo.

– Bella, é o seguinte, você está espirrando assim por causa do cheiro desse produto. É eucalipto...

Ela arregalou os olhos, provavelmente iria dar um berro daqueles, do tipo "_MALDITOS TROUXAS" _ou então _"QUEM FOI O IMBECIL QUE USOU EUCALIPTO PRA FAZER ISSO?"_, mas tudo o que eu ouvi foi:

– ATCHIM! ATCHIM! Sirius voc… ATHIM!

– Tá, olha só, fica tranqüila que eu vou te levar para a Ala Hospitalar, tá bom? – Ela pareceu não concordar muito comigo, pois enquanto espirrava, mexia a cabeça para os dois lados – Como não, Bella? Quer morrer de tanto espirrar?

– Mas e o... ATCHIM! ... Filch...? ATCHIM!

– Ah, esqueça o Filch e a detenção! – Por mais bizarro que possa parecer, ela me lembrou o Lupin nessa hora – Vem, vamos antes que você comece a ficar vermelha e inchada. – Ela arregalou os olhos como se lembrasse do acontecido de quatro anos atrás e passou a me seguir rapidamente em direção à porta.

Mesmo que a Ala Hospitalar estivesse relativamente perto da Sala de Troféus, demoramos um pouco a chegar até ela, pois Bella, por várias vezes, teve que parar quando se tornava muito difícil espirrar e andar ao mesmo tempo. Além disso, mesmo apoiada em mim, ela não conseguia seguir o mesmo ritmo dos meus passos espirrando daquele jeito.

Ao colocarmos os pés lá, Madame Pomfrey veio em nossa direção. Também, aqueles espirros deveriam estar sendo ouvidos num raio de um quilometro e meio. Ou mais.

– Menina Bellatrix, o que houve com você? – Perguntou enquanto começava a conduzi-la pelo braço até um leito vazio da enfermaria.

– Ela aspirou essência de eucalipto, Madame Pomfrey, e como é alérgica a eucalipto... – decidi responder por ela, pois no estado em que se encontrava, poderíamos esperar horas por uma resposta inteira.

– Oh, pobrezinha! – Pobrezinha? É, concordo que nessa situação ela até poderia se passar por uma – Venha, sente-se aqui, enquanto eu preparo uma Poção que fará a crise alérgica cessar – Depositou-a sentada sobre a cama, para logo em seguida, sumir em uma sala onde ficava seu pequeno estoque de poções medicinais.

Bella ainda espirrava de forma assustadora e, pelos gestos nervosos de suas mãos que ela colocava em frente a boca, estava começando a se enervar por isso. Fiquei em pé próximo à cama, ainda sem saber como agir direito. Não podia lhe perguntar nada, pois eu não tinha paciência para ouvir a resposta entrecortada por espirros. Também não podia fazer gracinhas, embora fosse algo extremamente irônico ver a toda-poderosa Bellatrix sendo derrubada por uma crise de espirros. E perigoso também. Já pensou se ela morde a língua sem querer e morre envenenada? Ok, sem gracinhas.

Madame Pomfrey logo retornou com uma poção meio azulada, que pela cara de Bellatrix, não devia ter um gosto muito agradável. Entre alguns espirros, ela conseguiu bebê-la fazendo uma cara terrível ao final, comprovando a minha tese. Madame Pomfrey mais uma vez nos deixou a sós, alegando que estava na hora de um outro paciente seu, vitima de uma azaração mal feita, beber uma poção com um nome estranho para, assim, tentar fazer seus dentes voltarem ao normal.

Aos poucos, os espirros de Bella foram rareando até pararem completamente. O silêncio caiu entre nós dois (antes, pelo menos, tinha os espirros para preencher o som ambiente) e eu pensei que, talvez, fosse hora de dar "tchau".

– Bem, eu vou voltar lá para a Sala dos Troféus então...

– Espera, eu vou com você – Disse em uma voz rouca, o que era normal para quem passou os últimos vinte minutos espirrando desenfreadamente.

– Como? Acha mesmo que Madame Pomfrey vai deixar você sair daqui agora? Pode ser que com um pouco de jeito você consiga convencê-la a liberá-la para o almoço de domingo...

Ela suspirou, apoiando-se na cabeceira da cama, parecendo insatisfeita, embora os lábios dela mostrassem outra coisa... Ela estava sorrindo?

– Eu nem me lembrava mais que era alérgica a eucalipto... Seria trágico se não fosse cômico.

_É o que eu sempre digo, querida Bella. Peraí, "querida"?_

– Mas, veja pelo lado bom, dessa vez você não ficou vermelha e nem inchada... – Disse entrando no clima, aparentemente, cordial que havia entre nós naquele momento.

– É... Tem razão. – Então, ela olhou para mim com aqueles olhos negros brilhando, antes de continuar, uma nota hesitante em sua voz – Então... obrigada por ter me ajudado...

Ajudado? Mas, anh... eu não fiz nada de mais, fiz? Quer dizer, qualquer pessoa faria isso, não? Pensando melhor, tratando-se da esnobe Bella, a resposta para última pergunta fosse _não._

– Não, não precisa agradecer... – Naquele momento, eu poderia jurar que estava levemente corado. Sirius Black corado? Pois é, milagres acontecem… – Bem, eu vou indo, então, vou ver se encontro o Filch para explicar o que aconteceu. Tchau!

Andei a passos rápidos, assim que uma vontade imensa de abraçá-la apossou-se de mim. Eu estava louco, não? O peso do olhar que eu sentia nas minhas costas não podia ser o dela, podia?

­­­­­­­

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_**N/A: **Aí está o segundo capítulo, hehehe. E antes que vocês me perguntem, nem eu sei de onde tirei a idéia de fazer uma Bella alérgica ao cheiro de eucalipto, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado. Queria ter postado esse capítulo antes, mas o FFnet não estava em seu juízo normal nos últimos dias, e eu não conseguia sequer fazer o upload do capítulo... u.u'_

_­­ Agradecimentos à **Adara Black**,** Gude Potter**,** Victoria Black-Lupin**,** Senhorita Black** e a todos os leitores tímidos que lêem e não comentam. Tudo bem, até entendo a timidez de vocês, mas é realmente importante saber a opinião do pessoal que está lendo. Dependendo do resultado dessa fic, posso me animar e escrever mais Sirius/Bellatrix. Não, não é uma chantagem, porque de qualquer forma, me encantei pelo casal e é provável que eu reapareça em breve com mais alguma loucura (fic), hehehe._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


	3. The Third And Lethal Dose

**Título:** The Black Poison  
**Autor: **Elindrah  
**Sinopse:** Dois Black. Uma biblioteca. Um objetivo: o mesmo livro de Poções. O resultado: confusões (e confissões) à vista...  
**Gênero:** Romance/Geral  
**Spoilers:** Do 5º livro, mas pouca coisa, só nas entrelinhas mesmo...  
**Observações adicionais: **Época de Hogwarts, os dois estão no 6º ano. 1º lugar no desafio Sirius/Bellatrix da Denebola Black.**

* * *

**

The Third and Lethal Dose

* * *

– Ponho esse aqui de volta, – A taça das casas do ano de 1903 brilhava feito nova e refletia o meu sorriso de satisfação. Eu estava realmente ficando bom em polir troféus. – e acabei essa estante!

Desci os dois últimos degraus da escada, e suspirei olhando a minha volta. É, nada mau, nada mau mesmo! Em dois dias, eu havia conseguido limpar todos os troféus de seis, das oito estantes que haviam no local. E sozinho, já que depois do pequeno acidente com a essência de eucalipto, arrumaram um outro jeito de Bellatrix cumprir os três dias de detenção.

Sentei-me na escada de cinco degraus, a qual eu estava anteriormente, suspirando num misto de cansaço e confusão. Há dois dias nós não nos falávamos e, pela primeira vez na minha vida, me sentia estranho por isso. Era como se um simples ato de conversar com aquela cabeça dura fizesse o meu dia. E isso era realmente estranho, pois nós passávamos anos sem olhar um pra cara do outro, trocando um ou dois monossílabos e pronto. Não fazia a mínima falta ou diferença. Será que eu estava assim porque havia descoberto que, até mesmo minha prima podia ser educada e razoavelmente agradável quando quisesse?

Fosse o que fosse, isso estava me fazendo entrar em parafuso.

Como se o universo conspirasse ao meu favor (ou não, ainda não havia me decidido até aquele momento), ouvi a porta ser aberta, deixando uma tímida fresta de luz do corredor invadir o ambiente apenas iluminado por algumas poucas velas. Eu não virei meu rosto para ver quem estava entrando, embora tivesse quase certeza de quem se tratava. As únicas pessoas que sabiam que eu estava ali eram os Marotos, Filch e Bellatrix. E eu tinha certeza que o Filch não me faria uma visita àquela hora, e muito menos os Marotos, visto que aquela era uma noite de lua cheia...

A porta foi fechada lentamente, para, em seguida, passos ecoarem cada vez mais próximos a mim. Levantei os olhos e encarei com surpresa disfarçada o rosto alvo de Bellatrix.

– Veio me ajudar? Justo agora que eu já estava indo... – Tentei começar a conversa, enquanto desviava o meu olhar do dela. Bella estava... estranha.

– Não. Sabe que eu não posso com a essência de eucalipto, embora acredito que fosse melhor ficar aqui do que tirar o pó do estoque de poções... – Ela respondeu e sua voz estava... estranha. Assim como ela.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Eu fitava a estante abarrotada de troféus que brilhavam como novos a minha frente, enquanto Bella permanecia imóvel. Eu não sabia para onde ela estava olhando, embora suspeitasse. Já havia sentido aquele peso há dois dias enquanto saia da Ala Hospitalar.

Ela finalmente se mexeu, indo até um canto e arrastando uma cadeira de mogno até que ficasse próxima a mim. Com o canto dos olhos a observei se sentar e torcer as mãos em um gesto que demonstrava ansiedade. Bellatrix ansiosa? Situação... estranha.

– Quer me dizer alguma coisa? – decidi encurtar o tempo em que ficaríamos ali em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o tic-tac do relógio bruxo pregado em um dos poucos lugares onde a parede era visível naquela sala.

Ela levantou os olhos para mim, e eu achei que ela talvez não esperasse que eu começasse a conversa. Ora, se ela estava agindo de forma estranha, eu também poderia agir, não?

– Sim. Embora, não sei se devo dizer a você... Você fugiu, talvez os assuntos dos Black não lhe interessem mais...

– Quem morreu? – Perguntei a única coisa que me veio na cabeça e que poderia justificar o estado de apreensão em que estava Bella. Eu _nunca _a havia visto assim.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa pela pergunta feita de modo pouco delicado, ou então, por ter sido interrompida tão bruscamente. De qualquer forma, acho que qualquer coisa que acontecesse naquele instante poderia assustá-la potencialmente. Se eu dissesse um "Buu" ali, agora mesmo, ela pularia da cadeira em menos de dois tempos. E depois me xingaria, claro.

– Não, não, ninguém morreu... – Respondeu distante – O que eu quero lhe contar diz respeito a mim...

Peraí. Impressão minha ou Bellatrix queria me fazer de seu confidente? Por que ela não usava um diário? Todas as meninas tinham um, não? Foi aí que eu percebi (não, na verdade comprovei de vez) que, talvez, minha prima não fosse uma menina como as outras...

– Há alguns dias eu recebi uma coruja com uma carta da minha mãe. – Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar, enquanto milhões de hipóteses passavam pela minha cabeça. Para Bella estar naquele estado alguma coisa realmente _feia_ tinha acontecido – E lá dizia que o meu casamento com Rodolphus Lestrange já é certo.

– Lestrange? Aquele setimanista engomadinho? Nunca me esqueço do dia em que ele acertou o braço do Tiago com o taco de batedor dele, na maior cara lavada!

– É, esse mesmo – Ela me olhou com a sobrancelha franzida e um pouco desconcertada por até em um momento como aquele eu me lembrar de Quadribol. Repentinamente, percebi que estava sendo um pouco infantil, e injusto até. Bella havia me confidenciado algo de suma importância para sua vida (e de alguma forma, eu sentia que isso me traria algum tipo de conseqüência também), por mais incrível que isso pudesse soar aos ouvidos, e eu tratara aquilo como uma questão qualquer. Talvez, fosse hora de esquecer os desentendimentos do passado e tentar apoiá-la de alguma forma.

– E o que você acha disso? Quero dizer, você gosta dele? – Perguntei com cautela.

– Se eu gosto dele? Eu não sei, eu nem o conheço direito... Mamãe disse na carta que nas férias do Natal, iremos até a residência dos Lestrange para que eu possa conhecê-lo e para que seja acertado os últimos acordos do nosso... casamento. – A última palavra sussurrada com um quê de incredulidade. – Mas, eu não gostaria de me casar com ele...

Fitei-a em silêncio abaixar a cabeça e continuar apertando as mãos de modo nervoso. Era estranha essa sensação. Passei parte da minha vida brigando com Bella, irritando-a, travando uma verdadeira guerra com ela, que nunca havia parado para me perguntar se ela era exclusivamente ruim, ou pelo menos, para tentar observar um outro lado daquela garota. Sim, tudo tem dois lados. E agora eu me deparava com o _outro lado_ da garota esnobe, arrogante e dissimulada que atendia pelo nome de Bellatrix Black, mas que em breve seria Bellatrix Lestrange.

Suspirando profundamente, ela levantou os olhos para mim, indagando-me em um fio de voz:

– Sirius... Por que você teve que fugir? Por que você... tem que ser assim?

Tirado de meus pensamentos, foi a minha vez de arregalar os olhos. Que diabos de pergunta era aquela? Ela queria mesmo que eu respondesse?

– Assim como, Bellatrix? Você está passando mal?

Aos meus dezesseis anos, já havia visto muita coisa na minha vida. Mas, nada, repito, _nada _poderia me preparar para o que viria a seguir. Levantando-se bruscamente, Bella me olhou com incredulidade, enquanto sua voz amargurada se fez ouvir:

– Bem? Como eu poderia estar bem, sendo que nunca poderei me casar com o homem que amo?

O peso daquelas palavras quase me fez cair de joelhos ao chão. Ou então, nem foi bem o peso, mas sim, a declaração perigosa que elas escondiam. Ou então, nem foi bem isso também. Talvez, os sentimentos daquela garota nunca transpareceram tanto em seus olhos negros como agora...

Ainda incrédulo, perguntei:

– Bella, o que está dizendo?

– É isso mesmo que você está pensando, Black. – Ela desviou o olhar assim que pronunciou meu nome, a luz da lua reluzindo na pele pálida de seu rosto. – E não me pergunte como, pois eu também não sei.

Pela primeira vez na vida, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir com aquela situação nova e totalmente estranha: Bella gostava de mim?

– Eu não sei... o que dizer.

Novamente o silêncio caia entre nós, fazendo-nos pensar que talvez os troféus nas estantes fossem bem mais interessantes do que toda aquela situação que se desenrolava.

– Por que você me beijou aquele dia? – Ela perguntou, talvez querendo ter certeza de algum fato.

– Eu não sei. Me pareceu certo fazer aquilo na hora...

– Você... você não sentiu nada de... nada de especial?

Boa pergunta era aquela. Realmente, boa pergunta. Eu até poderia acrescentar outra para o rol de boas perguntas: quando foi que eu ultrapassei a etapa das implicâncias para a etapa dos que querem, de alguma forma, chamar a atenção de uma menina? Eu pensei que poderia deixá-la muito irritada beijando-a da maneira como eu fiz, mas de repente, ela passou a corresponder, e eu deixei me envolver por aquela aura de sedução, perdendo _qualquer_ controle que eu ainda poderia ter sobre a situação, e então eu percebi que, na verdade, eu sempre tive vontade de fazer aquilo. Não só beijá-la ou torná-la mais uma das minhas conquistas, mas de, realmente, tentar _algo _com ela. A verdade é que aquele beijo abrira um leque de possibilidades que eu só havia me dado conta agora que elas praticamente dançavam como fadinhas, tremeluzindo com suas roupas brilhantes bem diante de meus olhos. Confuso? Sim, eu sei que é.

– Talvez, eu tenha sentido algo... – Desisti de tentar bancar o calmo. Minha cabeça estava um turbilhão dos diabos, e eu sentia que precisava extravasar isso de alguma forma. Levantei-me e disse o que realmente sentia. Naquela conversa não havia espaço para meias verdades – Ah, Bellatrix, eu não sei dizer o que houve! Estou tão confuso quanto você!

Um brilho insano apoderou-se de seus olhos negros, e a última coisa que eu vi antes de fechar os meus, foi esse mesmo brilho aproximando-se cada vez mais de mim. Nossos lábios se tocaram e, mais uma vez, fui invadido por milhões de pensamentos, todos com possibilidades, coisas que dariam certo, coisas que acabariam conosco, prós, contras. Eu sentia que poderia enlouquecer a qualquer momento. Dando vazão aos meus sentimentos confusos, abracei-a, puxando-a para mais perto de mim, enquanto eu podia senti-la tremer sob os meus lábios. Era algo viciante, extasiante. _O veneno Black._

Prolonguei o beijo por incontáveis minutos, sentindo que a qualquer momento poderia perder de vez a sanidade, para o nosso bem, ou para o nosso mal. Decidi que estava na hora de realmente terminar aquela conversa...

Afastei-me decidido, embora meu íntimo relutasse miseravelmente. A voz esganiçada de Régulo martelava na minha cabeça, e eu pensei que ela explodiria: _"O que você quer? Levá-la para o mau caminho? Torná-la uma imunda traidora do nosso sangue, assim como você?"._ Ela piscou algumas vezes tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Bella, eu acho melhor... não.

– Como assim?

– Talvez, seja melhor que tudo... volte ao normal. Entenda, Bella, nós nunca iríamos nos entender...

– Como não? Nós dois temos gênios difíceis! Quero dizer, combinamos nisso, isso tem que representar alguma coisa, não é? – Ela parecia desesperada, e eu finalmente percebi que as coisas haviam ido longe demais.

– Eu acho que...

– E se eu fugir? – Perguntou com a voz esganiçada e eu notei que nunca havia visto seus olhos brilharem tão _insanamente_ – Eu poderia fugir também, poderíamos ficar juntos! Seriamos dois renegados da família Black, mas eu não me importaria com isso. E também, poderia dar um jeito de conseguir a minha parte no testamento depois, e viveríamos felizes e juntos! Poderíamos até aplicar um golpe em nossas famílias, seriamos notícia por um bom tempo, mas estaríamos juntos, Sirius! Juntos? Entende o que eu quero dizer?

Definitivamente, nós _nunca_ nos entenderíamos.

– Bella, pára! – Agarrei-a pelos ombros, começando a ficar assustado. Sabia que ela era determinada, mais do que suas irmãs até, mas aquilo estava se transformando em fanatismo. E eu estava certo de que não queria me transformar no alvo de sua obsessão. – Pára. Isso nunca vai acontecer, está bem? – Soltei-a somente após perceber que ela estava mais calma. – Não vai dar certo, Bella, nossos destinos não se cruzam. A partir de agora, você seguirá o seu e eu seguirei o meu. Estaremos ligados apenas pelo sobrenome e pelo sangue dos Black, que corre em nossas veias. Apenas isso.

– Você não pode fazer isso comigo... – Protestou em um fio de voz – Não pode.

– Posso sim, Bella, e acredite, será melhor para nós dois. Continue na família Black, faça a vontade de seus pais e case-se com o Lestrange. Acredite, você se parece mais com eles do que pode imaginar. O seu lugar é lá, e não ao meu lado.

Pronto. Com aquelas palavras eu definia o fim da nossa curta história. Se eu agira certo, por mais clichê que isso possa parecer, apenas o tempo poderia dizer.

– Você vai se arrepender disso, Black. – sua voz rouca assumiu um tom ameaçador, embora sua expressão continuasse vazia – Eu juro por tudo que sei, que um dia você irá se arrepender amargamente disso. Em mim, você poderia ter uma esposa devotada e apaixonada, mas agora... serei apenas uma inimiga perigosa, alguém que não poupará esforços para vê-lo destruído.

Ela se virou rapidamente, os cabelos negros soltos movimentavam-se aleatoriamente, emanando no ar o cheiro de rosas. Rosas vermelhas. Belas na aparência e perigosas por seus espinhos pontiagudos. Assim como Bellatrix.

Antes de fechar a porta, ela virou-se para mim, apenas para que eu pudesse contemplar seus olhos negros brilharem _ódio _na escuridão.

Um estrondo, que fez os troféus tremerem em suas estantes, me alertou de que eu estava sozinho agora. Sentei-me pesadamente na cadeira de mogno, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, tentando, de alguma forma, assimilar tudo o que acontecera.

Não, eu não tinha dúvidas de que havia agido certo. Eu realmente achava que nós nunca iríamos nos entender, que nós fossemos melhores separados do que juntos. Pertencíamos a mundos diferentes, cada qual com sua filosofia de vida e crenças, totalmente opostas. O que martelava na minha cabeça era: eu gostava de Bellatrix?

Suspirando pesadamente enquanto me encostava no espaldar almofadado da cadeira, conclui que era possível que sim. Talvez, todas as brigas, todos os natais em que passávamos juntos, cada um bolando uma maneira de pregar uma peça no outro, todas as nossas conversas em que travávamos verdadeiras guerras onde a única e poderosa arma era o sarcasmo... Talvez, tudo isso representasse mais do que eu havia imaginado. Uma vontade de sempre tê-la por perto? De ouvir sua voz em seu tom naturalmente sarcástico?

Bella, entretanto, não errou ao dizer que éramos parecidos. Eu estava certo de que éramos dois grandes cabeças-duras. Fogo _versus_ fogo. Ferro _versus _ferro. Veneno _versus_ veneno. Uma mistura perigosa.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que éramos parecidos, também éramos mortalmente diferentes.

Complicação dos diabos.

Foi com um suspiro profundo que decidi sair do meu estado de inércia. Levantei-me, recoloquei a cadeira e a escada em seus devidos lugares, guardei todos os produtos de limpeza na cômoda ao canto e apaguei a vela que bruxuleava em seus últimos momentos. Abri a porta e sai corredor à fora. Enquanto seguia ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, deparei-me com muitos colegas e conhecid_as_ que acenavam fervorosamente a mim. Respondi-lhes com um sorriso enviesado, a característica-mor de Sirius Black.

Tudo parecia estar absolutamente igual depois de tamanha tormenta, mas lá no fundo eu sabia que eu não era o mesmo Sirius Black que entrara naquela noite de domingo na Sala dos Troféus para cumprir uma detenção. Sirius Black agora tinha um amor. Um amor impossível e perigoso, que ainda lhe traria inúmeras conseqüências. Um amor que transbordava o letal veneno dos Black.

­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_**N/A: **Acabou! ouve-se ao fundo um "Ahhhhhh" Bem, gostei muito de escrever essa fic, e no geral, gostei do resultado, o que é realmente difícil em se tratando de mim, hehehehe, mas a fic era pra ser pequena mesmo. Aliás, nos meus planos era pra ser bem menor do que isso, mas aí ela foi crescendo e criando vida própria e eu fui deixando me levar, uhhhuhuhuhu. Esse capítulo teve um pouco de drama, porque eu acho que é quase impossível escrever um S/B e tudo acontecer a mil maravilhas, até porque a história dos dois é meio trágica (snif, snif), né? Bem, espero que tenham gostado. _

_Agradecimentos à **Senhorita Black**,** Uotani**,** Clara dos Anjos**,** Ayami-chan** e** Victoria Black-Lupin**.Agradecimentos também aos leitores quietinhos que não comentam. Sim, eu sei que vocês existem graças aos 144 hits que a história teve. Tudo bem, eu perdoo vocês, hehehehehe. Mas, seria realmente interessante saber a opinião de quem ler, incentiva e tal..._

_Bem, então até a próxima. (que pelos meus projetos, rsrs, não deve demorar muito e vai ser uma D/G! \o/)_


End file.
